Heaven
by Sakuras Tears
Summary: One-shot. SasuSaku / For Hinata, he was her first love. For Ino, he was an obsession. For Tenten, he was a model in life. But, what was he for Sakura?


_**Heaven**_

"Let's break up."

At this statement, Hinata couldn't hold it any longer. Salty tears started running down her cheeks, falling on Sasuke's bare chest.

He got up from their bed, sitting on the edge of it. Hinata was sitting up, covering her naked self with the blanket. She was silently sobbing, she was feeling so miserable she couldn't even look at his back.

"You don't have to cry." Sasuke said trying to act as indifferent as possible. He looked out the window, the sun just rised.

Hinata shook her head, the tears falling harder and faster. "I-I.. I am so.. s-sorry." she managed to say.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment.

"I always knew it anyways, your secret relationship that is." he finally said, bitting his lip fighting the urge to turn around and pull her into a tight hug. How he wanted to hold her right now and beg her not to leave him alone. He wanted her so badly, even though they have been together for so long.. he still did not have enough of her. How many years have passed? He lost count a long time ago..

"I am really s-sorry, Sasuke.. I betrayed y-you." she tried to stop her tears. "Y-You don't d-deserve any of this.." she covered her face with her hands.

Sasuke got off the bed and started dressing with the first clothes he found. As he started buttoning his shirt.

"It was my fault." finally, he turned around. Sasuke kept a cool façade, being as indifferent as he could. He was desperately telling himself that he only has to endure keeping this mask for a few minutes, until he will put an end to this and leave.. forever."I forced you onto this relationship. We were still young, yet I forced you to move with me. I'm sorry. I don't blame you nor Naruto, I understand the situation very well. He had always loved you though he tried to give up on you for my sake. You, as well, loved him since long ago." Hinata was looking at him surprised, their eyes locked. "I know you better than anyone. I knew it will turn into this kind of situation if I don't let you go at the right time. I hurt you, I was the one to put you in this kind of situation. Everything is over now, I will take my things when you're not here and move back in my house." As he turned around and touched the door's knob, something inside him made unable to leave. "I wish for you to be happy." he left and closed the door behind him. He heard Hinata's voice for the last time, letting out a painful scream followed by many tears.

He wanted to walk, to go somewhere, he wanted to forget about her.. at least for now. Deciding this, Sasuke walked around the village, his head down and hands in his pockets. Young genins were running on the rooftops, old mans and womans were walking with little children next to them. Few people were out.

"Sasuke!" a girl called and Sasuke turned his head towards a blonde. "Hey." she greeted waving to him.

"Hey." Sasuke replied approaching to his well-known ex-classmate, Ino.

His action surprised her, he wasn't the most sociable person around and he never started a conversation with her. Though lately, they begun talking more and got to know each other better.

"What's up?" she asked. She was sitting in her family's flower shop.

"Nothing." he replied.

As soon as their eyes made contact, Ino figured out what happened. Her smile disappeared.

She was one of the few who knew about Hinata and Naruto's relationship. She already talked to Hinata about this and told her it was wrong. She saw his beautiful onyx eyes looking at her like she was a window.

Her chest ache as she was looking at his lifeless eyes, Sasuke has had always been Ino's weakness.

"Hey.." she begun, approaching to him. "Need something to to forget about the world?"

Without any other words, the two of them headed to Ino's room. Her parents weren't at home so it was just the perfect moment.

As soon as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, Ino jumped on him. They shared a passionate and long kiss with no feelings. Sasuke was touching Ino's body and he had to admit she had a tempting body. Their shirts disappeared between their kisses. Sasuke put Ino on the bed and begun kissing her whole body. From her lips down to her neck and belly. Ino was moaning. This was her first time, but she didn't mind giving it to Sasuke.

She knew it was somehow wrong, but there was no conexion between Hinata and Sasuke now. She always had her eyes on him and now that he was hers, she would not let him get away. His kisses and hugs were like a drug for her. She was sure she could never feel this kind of passion if it wasn't Sasuke, but someone else.

Her long nails crawled in his skin as they became one. He was wild but gentle, he was enjoying touching and kissing every part of Ino's body. She was sexy, but not vulgar. He used to think she was a fangirl, as she actually was in their Academy days, but he didn't mind her presence now. He had respect for her as well as she had for him, and though he couldn't believe he was doing it with Ino now, he couldn't stop. He really needed something to forget about this whole world.

One hour later, they stopped. Both of them being exhausted. They did it more than ten times, it was already passing the human limits.

Sasuke climbed off Ino and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." he said, though he didn't regret anything.

Ino was breathing hard, though she was feeling good. He was so gentle she didn't feel any pain. "Don't be, I was the one who started it." she stopped as she searched for some new clothes to put on.

"Why didn't you tell me this was your first time?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" he didn't answer. "It's ok, really. I know there can be nothing between us, now I am ready to give up on you." she said and smiled at him.

Sasuke left, leaving Ino in the room as she styled her hair.

The sun was burning, it was a hot day in Konoha. The village was more lively now, Sasuke assumed it was around 3p.m. Tired of this village and the noise around him, he decided to take a walk in the forest that surrounded Konoha.

He wasn't walking anymore, he was running, jumping on the rooftops until he reached the village's gates and jumped above them. The exhaustion he felt after some time of running in the trees made him forget about the pain in his heart.

"Hyaa!" Sasuke heard a voice which surprised him.

He stopped on a high tree, hiding between the leafs. As he looked at the ground, he spotted a familiar figure training alone. If he recalled correctly, that person was Tenten. She was his senpai in the Academy, being a year or two older than him.

She closed her eyes and put her hands in X, holding between her fingers almost ten kunais. In the next moment, she jumped few meters above the ground and made a spin, throwing the kunais in the one tree in front of her.

"Who is there?" she asked landing on the ground.

Weird, Sasuke was sure he wasn't seen meaning she was able to feel his presence. Discovered, he jumped on the ground behind Tenten.

As soon as she turned around and saw the person who was spying her, her eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke." she stated.

"I didn't intend to intrerrupt you."

"Oh."

After a silence when Sasuke looked at the tree now slashed by kunais, he spoke. "That was a nice move."

"It could have been better." she replied. "You are going on a mission?"

"No, I was just.. taking a break."

This was an unusual conversation. The two of them never actually talked, only greeted each other if they happened to meet. This was the longest conversation they had.

Tenten sat down, her back against a tree. Sasuke followed her and sat next to her, a small distance parting was resting his hand on one leg while she was hugging her knees. The wind was blowing gently Sasuke's bangs.

Meanwhile, Tenten took out a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Want some?" she asked, handing the small bottle to the Uchiha.

He nodded and accepted it. "Thank you." It was not until he drank all the water that he realized how thirsty he was. "Oh.. Sorry for that."

Her lips curved into an innocent smirk. "No problem, I have plenty." she said pointing to her right side where about ten other bottles of waters were.

"You sure do." he replied and for a moment, a smile appeared on his face.

Surprised, Tenten's eyes widened but as soon as he smiled and she got surprised, the two of them looked away.

"Say.." Sasuke begun. "Can I train with you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I will not go easy on you just because you're younger." Tenten said with a serious look as she was facing him, ten meters parting them.

"I will not go easy on you either just because you're a girl." he replied with a smirk.

The two of them run towards each other at the same time. Sasuke held his kunai in his hand but he did not have the chance to hit her. Tenten jumped more than ten meters above the ground as she took out a papyrus. Sasuke observed her flying as she made a few signs with her hands. In the next moment, thousand weapons were coming right at him. It was like a rain. He fast made his signs and spilled out a giant ball of fire.

After the fire ended, Sasuke wondered if she got caught in it but before he could blink, she came at him with a double-kunai, ready to hit his arm. He avoided her successfully.

Their spar went on for hours, they were somehow at the same level now that they put a rule against using sharingan. They were resting on a tree, hiding between the leafs while watching the twilight.

"Thanks for today, I had fun." she said smiling, still looking at the setting sun.

"Aa." he approved.

"I have to go." she said, ready to get off the tree. "But, before that." she approached him and kissed his cheek softly, which surprised Sasuke. "We never really got the chance to talk, less to spend time together, so I'm really grateful for today. You know, I have always somehow admired you." she said, putting her hands on her hips. She gave him one last smile and jumped off the tree. Tenten waved to him before disappearing.

Sasuke also got off and decided to go home. Yes, home.. how nostalgic. As he was now slowly walking to his house at the edge of the village, he remembered the past years. Most of his life as a genin was spent on an apartment and soon after he became chunin, he moved in with Hinata. Now, as a jounin,he decided it was time to go back home, at the Uchiha mansion.

As he reached the house, a silouetthe catched his attention. There was someone in front of the house, closing the door.

"Sakura." he said more than surprised to see her here.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned around, her surpraised face changing fast into a caring one. "Sasuke.." she approached him and smiled. "Welcome home."

His heart skipped a beat. Why? How?

Why was she here? How did she know those were the words he wanted to hear?

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here.." she said looking away embarrassed. "I.. I often come here to clean the house. The Hokage gave me a key so.. I thought it was ok. I hope I didn't make you mad.." she started to get panicked.

"It's ok." Sasuke said as a wide smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"You haven't eaten anything, right Sasuke?" without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I can cook something for you now! If.. If you don't mind, that is."

Sasuke closed his eyes, crawling his hands in his pockets. He gently put a hand on her head. "Come in." he said smiling which caused Sakura's heart to beat uncontrollably fast.

As Sakura started cutting the vegetables and Sasuke sat down at the table, he begun analyzing her. For some reason, he wanted to be kind to her. Also, he remembered the past years they spend together. He came to the conclusion that since he and Hinata moved together, they would rarely meet. The last time they spent time together was on a mission, a year ago. How could he ignore her like? She looked so fragile and innocent now, as he watched her happily cutting the vegetables, moving here and there once in a while and humming a song.

Suddenly, a question popped in his head. He was aware of her feelings for him when they were younger, but.. how did she feel about him now? He was confused and couldn't find an answer. After all, so much time has passed.

"Here." Sakura put in front of him a table full of delicious food, two tomatoes next to the plate. Again, he was wondering how did she know his favorite food.

He took a bite. "It's good."

Sakura's face colored by another sincere smile. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate in silence, a comfortable silence and when Sakura finished washing the dishes it was already past midnight.

"I have to go now." she said, wanting to leave.

"No." he said without hesistation. "It's too late. You'll sleep here tonight and you can go home as soon as the sun rises if you want."

Sakura's heart couldn't take any more of Sasuke's weird behavior, she wanted to know what happened to Sasuke so she nodded and followed him. Both of them entered in an almost empty room. There was only one door leading to a closet and a small table in the middle of the room.

Sasuke moved the table and put on the floor two futons. Sakura blushed madly, realizing they are going to sleep together.

He, on the other hand, did everything uncounsciously. There were plenty rooms in this house, but for some reason, he was afraid to sleep alone. Or maybe, he was afraid of leaving her sleep alone?

After Sakura took a shower and changed into some of Sasuke's mother clothes, she came back in the room and found Sasuke lying in the futon, his back facing her. She assumed he was asleep, so she silently sat next to him, on her futon and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, are you awake?" he asked after half an hour.

"Yes." she answered. He turned around. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she saw his eyes. He looked so sad, so hopeless. "Sasuke.. what happened to you?" she asked, putting a hand on his cheek.

He did not answer, but she realized on her own. Their eyes were locked as a tear escaped Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked louder than she whispered to him earlier.

She did not answer, only kept crying silently.

"I don't need you to pity me." he said, getting up from his sleeping position, turning around. He was still on his futon as he put his forehead on his hand. "I don't want this.." his voice was shivering.

Sakura shook her head desperately, unable to say anything but he could not see her. In the next moment, she hugged him from behind as tightly as she could.

"I .. I do not pity you.." she managed to say. "It's.. I-It's because I.. I love you, Sasuke." his heart skipped a bit as her tears filled his shoulder. "I have always, always loved you. I always will.." she whispered.

He couldn't help but smile too, his heart being warmed. Sasuke turned around and hugged Sakura, as he enjoyed the sweet scent she had.

"I can't promise you." he begun. "I can't promise you I will love you, but there is something that makes me want to hold you, protect you.. be with you." he said louder, almost desperate.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back. As they parted for a moment, their eyes locked and their heart beat at the same time. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"This is not a dream, right?" she said. "This is real, right Sasuke? You're here, holding me. After all those years, you're finally here with me." the tears begun running down her cheeks again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Years?" he asked confused.

"Five years have passed sine we last met Sasuke, have you not noticed? That's why I let my hair grow, as an evidence that time passed. I always, always knew we'll be meeting someday, in the future."

Sasuke was confused, but he wasn't scared. He looked at her hair, it was indeed longer than he remembered. Even though time has passed so fast, without him noticing, Sakura was the same. "How old are you, Sakura?"

"Thirty." she replied.

"Twenty years.. You have waited for me all those years, Sakura?" he asked, remembering the naïve child who would have always be next to him. In their Academy days, when he was sad, lonely, depressed, she was always next to him smiling.

She nodded as he wiped her tears and smiled. "You are and have always been my one, true love, Sasuke."

They approached and their lips were now locked into a gentle kiss.

"Heaven." he whispered as he hugged her tighter and tighter.


End file.
